1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sighting systems, in general, and to sighting systems with a zoom-aiming dot, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In many aiming or sighting situations, for example, shooting of weapons, an aiming dot is produced in the aiming or sighting apparatus, Also, it is desirable to have different dot sizes for different shooting situations. For example, in fast shooting a large dot size if often preferred, whereas precise shooting requires a small dot size. Off-axis sighting systems currently available use a mask, usually a thin metal foil placed in front of a light source to provide the desired dot. More recently, means have been provided to interpose different size masks in front of the light source as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,843 to S. Tomita, to provide different size dots in the aiming system.